More Letters from Rivendell
by AragornsFavorite
Summary: Legolas writes more letters home to his father.


Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play with them

Title: More Letters from Rivendell

Author: Me... I mean Jade (aka Aragornsfavorite)

Email: maegovannensympatico.ca

Rating: G

Pairing: none

Warning: general silliness.

Feedback: Yes

Summary: Legolas write another letter to his father during his stay in Rivendell

A/N: This letter is following his first one he wrote in " Letters from Rivendell" Song Lyrics are once again in These Song is "Battle of New Orleans" by Johnny Horton.

This is the result of be being bit in the…leg... by a bunny and I just happened to be bored at the time.

In Eighteen-fourteen, we took a little trip  
Along with Colonel Jackson down the mighty Mississip  
We took a little bacon and we took a little beans  
And we caught the bloody British in a town in New Orleans

We fired our guns and the British kept a-comin'  
There wasn't as many as there was a while ago  
We fired once more and they began to runnin'  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico))

Dearest Ada,

I assume my previous letter arrived to you with little problems. I also figure that you did not take me to be serious as no royal Mirkwood guards arrive to escort me home. It would have been a useless trip for them since I no longer wish to return home just yet. I have become very good friends with Lord Elrond's twin sons and together we manage to find some rather interesting adventures. Which reminds me, Should Lady Galadriel contact you please know that we did NOT tie Haldir's laces together resulting in him tripping and landing in the river. I honestly do not know what made him believe it was us.

Lord Glorfindel finally decided we were ready to go on our first Orc patrol. He did, however, insist that we did need to be escorted by a few of the more experienced guards of Rivendell. You would laugh Father if you ever saw them. I doubt they would last 5 minutes with one of the spiders we have in Mirkwood's forest. Erestor did not believe it was a good idea to have me, Elladan and Elrohir team up together. Glorfindel merely rolled his eyes and ignore him. We did not have to go too far before we saw a small band of orcs. We did not even have time to take aim before a handful of arrows flew by us. Glorfindel and a few of the other guards had hit their intended targets and the remaining orcs seem to show some signs of intelligence, they all ran off.

We looked down the river and we seed the British come  
And there must have been a hundred of 'em beatin' on the drum  
They stepped so high and they made the bugles ring  
We stood beside our cotton bales and didn't say a thing

We fired our guns and the British kept a-comin'  
There wasn't as many as there was a while ago  
We fired once more and they began to runnin'  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico))

We were wrong to believe that our orc hunting would be nothing but fun. Glorfindel had other ideas. When he had said we would be 'hunting' orc, he had not been kidding. He had us hide in the forest and wait quietly for the right moment. Waiting quietly with the twins around is not always easy. They have proven many times that they are natural born pranksters, another reason we get along so well I suppose. We did not see the three orcs slowly approaching until Glorfindel fired two arrows. The surviving orc ran back the way he came. Glorfindel says it is to get more orc for the next attack.

Old Hick'ry said we could take 'em by surprise  
If we didn't fire our muskets till we looked 'em in the eye  
We held our fire till we seed their faces well  
Then we opened up our squirrel guns and really gave 'em...

Well, we fired our guns and the British kept a-comin'  
There wasn't as many as there was a while ago  
We fired once more and they began to runnin'  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico

One of the other guards was assigned to stay with us after that. I heard Erestor saying we would be lucky if we lived past 1000, I wonder what would make him say that? The guard did have some good advice. Even Elrohir thought so. He is the youngest of the twins but sometimes the more hyper of the two. We were told how if we remain real quiet and out of sight that we could use this to our advantage. When the orcs returned he showed up that if we waited for the perfect moment to release an arrow that we could easily defend ourselves without ever having to show where our location is. I wonder if this would also work on the spiders of Mirkwood. Perhaps you can have a guard try this and if he survives then we will know it works.

((Yeah, they ran through the briars and they ran through the  
brambles  
And they ran through the bushes where a rabbit couldn't go  
They ran so fast that the hounds couldn't catch 'em  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico))

I am not trying to make Glorfindel sound like he does not have any fun. He and Erestor believed it to be extremely funny when he sent the dogs after a bunch of orcs and they stood and watched as the foul creatures ran as fast as they could. Glorfindel thought it was really funny for he laughed all the way through the meal. At one point I thought he would choke on his drink.

((We fired our cannon till the barrel melted down  
So we grabbed an alligator and we fought another round  
We filled his head with cannon balls and powdered his behind  
And when we touched the powder off, the gator lost his mind!))

It was too dark to return so Glorfindel had us make camp for the night. Erestor had us sit and listen to his story. He again brought up these creatures he says lives in the water. I think perhaps he is reading too many books that Lord Elrond keeps in his study. Elladan said he was just trying to scare us and we had all agreed it was not working. We do not believe there are creatures that live beneath the water and when the younger elf we sent to the lake to get water came back we knew it to be only a story.

We fired our guns and the British kept a-comin'

There wasn't as many as there was a while ago  
We fired once more and they began to runnin'  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico

Yeah, they ran through the briars and they ran through the  
brambles  
And they ran through the bushes where a rabbit couldn't go  
They ran so fast that the hounds couldn't catch 'em  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico

The journey back to Rivendell was quiet. There were no orcs to be seen anywhere. We did find the dogs that Glorfindel had sent out the day before. They seemed well rested and with out injury. Glorfindel laughed again when he saw them. I wonder if he thinks this as some kind of game.

When we arrived back in our rooms we were surprised to see that Haldir had returned and this time his two brothers were with him, Rumil and Orophin. Since then it had become the tree of them against the three of us. Lord Elrond has forbid us to go unescorted into the kitchens. It was Rumil's fault that the stew splashed onto Arwen's pet cat. I still say the wretched animal looks better without its fur..

I do not know when I will next have a chance to write again. Glorfindel has more training for us and I have a feeling that it will be harder then before. I hope all is well in Mirkwood and that you are as well. I will write again when I get the chance.

Until then,

Legolas Greenleaf.


End file.
